The administration core centralizes and coordinates all group activities. These include the monthly meetings, the annual report to the NIH, the annual site visit by the scientific advisory board, the anthrax symposia, and the solicitation of pilot project reviewers. These efforts involve the PI, a consultant, an office assistant and a scientific liason.